


Boceto

by Syalis



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalis/pseuds/Syalis
Summary: Akira amaba muchas cosas de Takumi. Sobre todo su capacidad para no actuar de forma innecesaria ante cualquier situación incomoda. [Akira/Takumi] [Viñeta]
Relationships: Okuzaki Akira/Tokiha Takumi





	Boceto

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que terminé de ver el anime que traía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este par ¡Me encantan!.
> 
> De antemano me disculpo por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer! 8D

**Disclaimer: applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B** o **c** e **t** o 

ღ

.

.

.

* * *

**O** bservaba a su compañero de habitación con ojos ávidos.

Takumi era precioso y Akira trazaba los relieves de su rostro sobre las más recónditas hojas de su cuaderno de bocetos. La concentración de Takumi fluía hacia su semblante, inmerso en sus estudios. Akira sonrió; como le gustaba esa imagen. Su mirada se agudizaba a medida que se sumergía con más profundidad en la lectura, el cabello en su frente, la barbilla descansando sobre su puño.

Era incluso más bonito que su hermana. Cielos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Akira había aprendido a amar esos momentos; donde podía sentarse y mirar a Takumi mientras el estaba demasiado distraído en sus actividades como para notar su escrutinio, como ahora. No es que Akira estuviera estudiando, ya no tenía nada que estudiar porque sus exámenes del semestre habían terminado. Takumi en cambio, se había perdido una de las clases el día del examen porque estaba enfermo.

Tres días después de que ambos regresaran de América, Takumi se enfermó. Lo primero que pensó Akira cuando empezó a toser fue que la operación no había funcionado. Lo arrastró al médico ese día, a pesar de lo mucho que el muchacho se resistió. Se sintió increíblemente aliviada cuando le diagnosticaron un simple resfriado.

—Probablemente lo pesqué en el avión —Takumi tiene la voz dulce que se dispersa en una sutil carcajada, a Akira se le tiñen las mejillas de escarlata.

—¿Cómo puedes reírte de eso? ¡¿Y si hubiera sido grave?! —El último estallido de humor acaba de forma abrupta y seca.

—Pero... no fue así, Akira. Es sólo un resfriado.

—Es que... —Akira miró sus pies antes de que sus emociones la dominaran.

 _«¿Fue estúpido reaccionar de esa manera?»_ Mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras se sonrojaba, algunas de sus muchas inseguridades la abrumaban. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas. No quería que Takumi supiera lo preocupada que había estado por él.

Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para notar que Takumi había reducido el espacio entre ellos. Se paró directamente frente a Akira y la rodeó con sus brazos, fuerte. La kunoichi rebotó por el contacto repentino, pero pronto cayó ante el calor de su abrazo. Él besó suavemente su frente, enviando un agradable escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral. Nunca se había sentido tan reconfortada y segura en toda su vida.

Pero, a pesar de todas sus garantías, ella todavía lo había obligado a quedarse en casa al día siguiente. _«Solo para estar seguros_ » había dicho.

Akira negó con la cabeza ligeramente para despejar su mente de los recuerdos y volvió a mirar su boceto. El dibujo en la página se parecía al niño que todavía estaba sentado estudiando frente a ella. Sin embargo, el Takumi de la imagen no la miraba a ella, sino que miraba fijamente su libro. _«Con eso es suficiente»_ fue todo lo que le vino a la cabeza a Akira.

—Akira, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Takumi, luciendo divertido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, una combinación que solo el puede lograr.

—Sí, estoy bien —Akira siente sus mejillas arder mientras trata de ocultar su rostro detrás de su cuaderno de dibujo y actuar como si estuviera dibujando. Takumi sonrió.

—Parecías realmente ausente. He estado tratando de llamar tu atención un buen rato —dijo Takumi con una sonrisa divertida. Akira había pensado que no podía sonrojarse más, pero vaya que estaba equivocada.

—De todos modos, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. No es nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó rápidamente.

—Uhm... no hay razón —aseveró ahora levantándose de la mesa. Akira podría haber jurado que vio sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Estaba por preparar la cena. ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa, por favor? —Takumi la miró. Akira nunca pudo resistirse a esos ojos suyos.

—Por supuesto —Akira recogió su cuaderno de bocetos de la mesa y estaba a punto de guardarlo en la seguridad de su mochila, cuando un trozo de papel cayó al suelo. Justo en frente de Takumi.

Takumi instintivamente tomó el papel y lo miró. Akira trató de arrebatárselo de las manos antes de que pudiera distinguir su último boceto, pero era demasiado tarde. Takumi se sonrojó, dejando que su compañero de habitación le quitara el papel de las manos. Akira lo sostuvo cerca en un gesto protector.

—Lo... lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente—, Yo no... quise... que...—Se detuvo a mitad de la frase para evitar que la situación se volviera más incómoda.

Akira se dio la vuelta, sus bocetos escondidos cerca de su pecho para evitar que se revelaran más de sus dibujos. Rápidamente entró en su mitad de la habitación y los colocó en su mochila, rogando que el muchacho no la siga.

—¿Akira? —El timbre suave de Takumi llegó a sus oídos—. Es realmente bueno. Tu dibujo, quiero decir, me gustó.

Akira solo podía estar de pie, congelada en el lugar. Resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente, eligiendo sonrojarse contra la pared. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación cuando de repente Takumi lo rompió.

—Bueno, pues, voy a hacer la cena —declaró en voz baja.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí en un minuto –murmuró Akira mientras el chico se iba. Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de seguirlo a la cocina para ayudarlo a preparar la cena.

Esa era otra cosa que Akira amaba de el: Takumi siempre hallaba las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado. No importa lo incómodo que pueda resultar, nunca actúa de forma innecesaria.

Decidió que estaba contenta de que el boceto cayera de su cuaderno y Takumi lo descubriera. Se alegraba de que a Takumi le gustara su dibujo. Se alegraba de que ella le gustara a Takumi. Incluso después de todo lo que había sucedido, él era comprensivo y aún permanecía a su lado, como ella lo hacía con él.

* * *

.

.

.

ღ

_._

_._

_._


End file.
